


santa baby

by raindropcakes



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, E-mail, Guess how much of the word count is just email headers and signatures, M/M, Ong Seongwu shows up for a hot second because I need to insert him in everything I do, Rated T for cursing and kissing under the influence, Secret Santa, Texting, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropcakes/pseuds/raindropcakes
Summary: Choi Byungchan:wtf u got me SOCKS last year! why do u suddenly care so much about getting ur recipient a good gift now???Heo Chan:excuse me? you LOVE those socks. don’t pretend like you don’t wear them at least once a week. your pants are too short to hide your anklesChoi Byungchan:omg waitChoi Byungchan:did u get subin?Choi Byungchan:LOLLLL(Also known as the one where Chan finally faces his crush on the newbie because of a company Secret Santa, of all things.)
Relationships: Heo Chan/Jung Subin, If you blink you'll miss the Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun, Minor Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 202





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galacticnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticnik/gifts).



> MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS, NIK!! still can't believe you tricked me into writing an office!au chanbin like that. idk what I’m doing cheers xoxo
> 
> EOM means End of Message.
> 
> Warning for Chan calling Seungsik bro one too many times and the fic definitely being set in the US but using Korean naming order because what is consistency!
> 
> Written on my phone while I was on a trans-Pacific flight and self-beta’d which is why it's so chaotic so feel free to point out any glaring spelling or grammar errors :^]

**From:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** [SECRET SANTA] Your Assignment!  
 _Sent with High Importance_

Hi **Chan** ,

Thank you for signing up for this year’s Secret Santa! This year we have an unprecedented 24 sign ups. We almost ran out of slots on the website randomizer I found, but the more the merrier! :D

Your lucky recipient this year is **Jung Subin**.

To help you brainstorm, your recipient said they would like:  
 **Maybe some snacks? Or something for my pets. I have two puppies and a cat! I’m really fine with anything though. ^^**

As mentioned in last week’s huddle, please spend between $20 and $30 on your gift to keep gifts on similar levels.

Feel free to reach out if you’d like to ask your recipient any questions, and I’ll play messenger for you.

Happy Holidays!

Best,  
Seungsik

 _Kang Seungsik  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: [SECRET SANTA] Your Assignment!

Bro wtf I trusted you?

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: [SECRET SANTA] Your Assignment!

It was all the online algorithm but :))) Don’t say I never played a good wingman!

 _Kang Seungsik  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

-

**[ Chat started between Heo Chan and Choi Byungchan ]**

**Heo Chan:** hey baby byung

 **Choi Byungchan:** um excuse u? i’m not ur baby

 **Heo Chan:** sejun calls you baby all the time tho?

 **Choi Byungchan:** uh that’s different  
 **Choi Byungchan:** anyway what’s up?

 **Heo Chan:** trying to think of something good to give for secret santa but my recipient didn’t put down anything specific  
 **Heo Chan:** but i want this to be thoughtful you know  
 **Heo Chan:** keep the holiday cheer going  
 **Heo Chan:** your gift to wooseok last year was great. any tips? lol

 **Choi Byungchan:** first, i’m flattered that you’d come to me for advice on this, even though you know i just pick things off of amazon wishlists or pinterest boards that i manage to find by scrolling back to 2012 on facebook

 **Heo Chan:** what  
 **Heo Chan:** wooseok has a pinterest?

 **Choi Byungchan:** second, wtf u got me SOCKS for the secret santa last year! when i didn’t mention wanting socks or expressed i needed any! that looked suspiciously like the ones seungsik gave you for your birthday literally the week before! why do u suddenly care so much about getting ur recipient a good gift now???

 **Heo Chan:** excuse me? you LOVE those socks. don’t pretend like you don’t wear them at least once a week. your pants are too short to hide your ankles

 **Choi Byungchan:** omg wait   
**Choi Byungchan:** did u get subin?  
 **Choi Byungchan:** is that why u suddenly give a shit?  
 **Choi Byungchan:** LOLLLL

**[ Heo Chan is Offline and will receive your messages the next time they log on. ]**

-

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: [SECRET SANTA] Your Assignment!

Can you ask Subin for something more specific? Ya boi is struggling here 

_Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: [SECRET SANTA] Your Assignment!

He said maybe something helpful for a newbie since this is his first job out of college. So cute ㅋㅋㅋ I’ll try to see if I can get any more info from him though.

Maybe try getting to know him better? Ask him to lunch? I thought you were his new hire buddy.

 _Kang Seungsik  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: [SECRET SANTA] Your Assignment!

Bro that’s way too obvious

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** Lunch?

Hey, Subin!

It’s been a while since we last caught up. Let’s grab lunch on Friday? Just want to check in to see how things were going and make sure you’re adjusting well to the office. :)

Thanks,  
Chan

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Lunch?

Hi Chan,

Definitely! :D Looking forward to it. 

Best,  
Subin

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: [SECRET SANTA] Your Assignment!

HE DOESN’T EVEN HAVE HIS EMAIL SIGNATURE SET UP

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: [SECRET SANTA] Your Assignment!

Maybe his buddy should help him out with that. :)

 _Kang Seungsik  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

-

**[ Chat started between Heo Chan and Im Sejun ]**

**Im Sejun:** lol dude you good?  
 **Im Sejun:** i can hear your muffled screaming from your cube

-

**From:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** Friday

Subin doesn’t have any meetings between 11:30 to 1:30 on Friday. Have him back by 1:15?

A few suggestions:  
\+ He seems to like the Italian place down the street but we went there last week for a team bonding exercise  
\+ We haven’t tried the Japanese place downstairs yet but he keeps glancing at it when we get coffee  
\+ I was able to expense KBBQ when I took Yohan last week if you’re willing to walk ten minutes.

Thanks,  
Seungwoo

 _Han Seungwoo  
_ Project Manager  
Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Friday

Thanks for the info, hyung! I’ll probably take him for beef then haha

How do you know about Friday btw?

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Friday

Subin asked to make sure it was okay to have lunch with his new hire buddy. It was really cute. :^]

Seungsik also tells me you’re finally starting to do something about your crush?

 _Han Seungwoo  
_ Project Manager  
Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Friday

Seungsik is a dirty liar

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Friday

So you’re not doing anything about your crush on Subin? :^[

 _Han Seungwoo  
_ Project Manager  
Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Friday

I DON’T HAVE A CRUSH ON SUBIN

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>; Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: FWD: RE: Friday  
 **Attachments:** chans_shame.mp4

This video Sejun sent me last week says otherwise.

Also I can’t believe you went to karaoke without me. :(

 _Kang Seungsik  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

-

**From:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Lunch?

Thank you again for lunch, Chan! I had a really good time, and hearing about your first year struggles makes me feel a little bit better about where I am. ;) I just need to make sure I don’t nod off in this meeting from a food coma though.

I didn’t realize I had my email signature turned off. Now I feel like a real adult. :)

Let’s hang out more!

Best,  
Subin

 _Jung Subin  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Lunch?

No problem. You’re a good lunch buddy :) I’m glad my past misfortunes could help you. Next week, I’ll teach you how to get the printer to print in color, too. (So exciting!)

I told you at lunch—you don’t need to be too formal with me! You can even call me hyung. It makes me feel like the good Korean son my mom always wanted me to be.

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Lunch?

Okay, hyung~ ^^

 _Jung Subin  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** HE’S SO CUTE WHAT DO I DO?! EOM

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: HE’S SO CUTE WHAT DO I DO?! EOM

Chan,

I’m trying to keep my inbox at 0. Please stop spamming me here when you can text me.

Thanks,  
Seungsik

 _Kang Seungsik  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

-

**[ Chat started between Heo Chan and Do Hanse ]**

**Do Hanse:** i heard from a baby chick that you’re subin’s secret santa

 **Heo Chan:** don’t you mean a little birdie?

 **Do Hanse:** i was trying to drop hints that it was byungchan who told me but thanks for killing to joke i guess  
 **Do Hanse:** anyway  
 **Do Hanse:** as subin’s roommate i can send you a link to our shared amazon wishlist

 **Heo Chan:** shared?  
 **Heo Chan:** sounds suspicious  
 **Heo Chan:** also wait i’m not subin’s secret santa

 **Do Hanse:** sure you’re not  
 **Do Hanse:** we share everything...we’re roommates...best friends...brothers in arms...brother husbands

 **Heo Chan:** i don’t know what that last one means and honestly i’m afraid to find out but i’m very sure that it doesn’t mean what you think it does  
 **Heo Chan:** wait why is this amazon wishlist all neon hair dye

 **Do Hanse:** oh look it’s 2pm gotta go meet with seungwoo!

**[ Do Hanse is Away ]**

**[ Do Hanse is Available ]**

**Heo Chan:** do you think subin would like this shiba plush?  
 **Heo Chan:** [ External link to www.amazo... ]

**[ Do Hanse is Busy and has notifications turned off ]**

-

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** I’m bored. Get coffee with me? My treat. EOM

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: I’m bored. Get coffee with me? My treat. EOM

Ahhh! Sorry, hyung. Just got out of a meeting with Namjoo and Bomi from the Design team. I can go now though if you haven’t gone already?

 _Jung Subin  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: I’m bored. Get coffee with me? My treat. EOM

I was just about to get down! I’ll swing by your cube

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** Getting coffee with Subin. Stall Eunji noona for me?

Thanks love you you’re my best friend <333

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Getting coffee with Subin. Stall Eunji noona for me?

Okay, will come up with a complicated question about customer segmentation.

Didn’t you just come back from Starbucks though?

 _Kang Seungsik  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

-

**From:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** Coffee on your desk

You seemed a little stressed at the group huddle. :( Got you a caramel latte and a cookie from downstairs to hopefully cheer you up! ^^

Seems like your team has a lot of deadlines coming up. You got this!!

 _Jung Subin  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**[ DELETED DRAFT ]  
** ~~**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>~~  
 ~~ **To:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>~~  
 ~~ **Subject:** RE: Coffee on your desk~~

~~Why are you so precious~~   
~~I would die for you?~~

~~_Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXX~~

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Coffee on your desk

Thank you so much!! I really appreciate it.

Next round of coffees on me. :)

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

-

**From:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Play M Marketing Dept ListServ <marketing_listserv@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** Holiday Party Logistics! And Secret Santa Reminder  
 _Sent with High Importance_

Hi everyone,

You all should have received an e-vite from Ha Sungwoon in Corporate Comms a few weeks ago about the company holiday party. It will be held on **December 13, 7 PM-1 AM at the Ballroom of the St. Regis** (aka next week!). Dress code is black tie optional. Please RSVP for you and your significant other here by **this Friday**. Any questions about the party should go to Sungwoon (ha_sungwoon@playmlogistics.com).

Also, a friendly reminder that the **Secret Santa reveals** will be done on **December 20 at noon** in the 7th floor break room, which means you have **TWO WEEKS** to secure your gift!

As always, feel free to send me any questions. :D

Happy Holidays!

Best,  
Seungsik 

_Kang Seungsik  
_ Santa’s Little Helper  
Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX 

_You are receiving this email because you are part of the_ ** _Play M Marketing Dept ListServ_** **_< marketing_listserv@playmlogistics.com>_** _. To be removed from this mailing list, please contact the list organizer._

**From:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>; Play M Marketing Dept ListServ <marketing_listserv@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Holiday Party Logistics! And Secret Santa Reminder

Sik, the Santa’s Little Helper in your signature is really cute. :^]

 _Han Seungwoo  
_ Project Manager  
Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX 

_You are receiving this email because you are part of the_ ** _Play M Marketing Dept ListServ_** **_< marketing_listserv@playmlogistics.com>_** _. To be removed from this mailing list, please contact the list organizer._

**From:** Choi Byungchan <choi_byungchan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>; Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>; Play M Marketing Dept ListServ <marketing_listserv@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: Holiday Party Logistics! And Secret Santa Reminder

I think I speak for everyone on this mailing list that you really didn’t need to reply all with that.

Thanks,  
BC

 _Choi Byungchan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX 

_You are receiving this email because you are part of the_ ** _Play M Marketing Dept ListServ_** **_< marketing_listserv@playmlogistics.com>_** _. To be removed from this mailing list, please contact the list organizer._

**From:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** FWD: RE: Holiday Party Logistics! And Secret Santa Reminder

You ever see your parents kiss and want to wash your eyes out? ㅠㅠ

BTW—do people usually being SOs to the holiday party? Don’t want to be surrounded by a bunch of couples :(

 _Jung Subin  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX 

**From:** Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: FWD: RE: Holiday Party Logistics! And Secret Santa Reminder

You can’t blame Seungwoo hyung for the reply-all faux pas. He’s getting old and doesn’t know how to use technology anymore.

I’m going alone! We can hang out if the couples start getting too gross haha

 _Heo Chan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**[ KakaoTalk to: ongcheongie ]**

**chantherapper:** yo ong seongwu 

**ongcheongie:** wow the full name comes out. what did i do?

 **chantherapper:** oh nothing  
 **chantherapper:** you can’t freeload off of my holiday party this year tho. sorry!!

 **ongcheongie:** wtf  
 **ongcheongie:** why do you think i stay friends with you if not for your fancy corporate parties?  
 **ongcheongie:** lol jk it’s chill. do you have a real date this year?

 **ongcheongie:** wow your silence is Deafening  
 **ongcheongie:** go get em tiger ;)))

-

**From:** Im Sejun <im_sejun@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>; Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>; Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>; Do Hanse <do_hanse@playmlogistics.com>; Choi Byungchan <choi_byungchan@playmlogistics.com>; Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** You are cordially invited to…

~*~A LIT PRE-GAME AT MY APARTMENT~*~

Because what’s a night of company-sponsored drinks and finger foods without heavily drinking alcohol you paid for beforehand?

Feel free to forward to others. We’re gonna make this a #scene. 

_Im Sejun  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Im Sejun <im_sejun@playmlogistics.com>; Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>; Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>; Do Hanse <do_hanse@playmlogistics.com>; Choi Byungchan <choi_byungchan@playmlogistics.com>; Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: You are cordially invited to…

Would really recommend putting alcohol related content in a group chat and not our corporate emails.

Anyway I’m in. Let me know how many cases of soju to bring.

 _Han Seungwoo  
_ Project Manager  
Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

**From:** Choi Byungchan <choi_byungchan@playmlogistics.com>  
 **To:** Han Seungwoo <han_seungwoo@playmlogistics.com>; Im Sejun <im_sejun@playmlogistics.com>; Kang Seungsik <kang_seungsik@playmlogistics.com>; Heo Chan <heo_chan@playmlogistics.com>; Do Hanse <do_hanse@playmlogistics.com>; Jung Subin <jung_subin@playmlogistics.com>  
 **Subject:** RE: You are cordially invited to…

Seungwoo: Let’s keep it professional  
Also Seungwoo, in the same breath: How would you like to get #turnt today?

 _Choi Byungchan  
_ Play M Logistics, Inc. | +1 (XXX) XXX-XXXX

-

**[ KakaoTalk to: boys making noise (7) ]**

**seJUUUN:** sup lads  
 **seJUUUN:** [ location shared ]  
 **seJUUUN:** this is my apartment address btw

 **byungarichan:** @chan isn’t ur birthday the day after the holiday party?  
 **byungarichan:** ur turning a year older at a work event lmao

 **seJUUUN:** dude what  
 **seJUUUN:** i’m lining up some shots for you then  
 **seJUUUN:** how old you turning?

 **chantherapper:** i feel like answering this question truthfully might be bad for my health

-

**[ KakaoTalk to: boys making noise (7) ]**

**byungarichan:** owo what’s this?  
 **byungarichan:** [ image attached ]

 **kang puppy:** !!!!!!!  
 **kang puppy:** is that subin in chan’s lap!?

 **captain han:** This is a work event.  
 **captain han:** I’m Subin's manager?

 **seJUUUN:** no hyung this is my house party  
 **seJUUUN:** what happens here stays here  
 **seJUUUN:** we doin it like vegas  
 **seJUUUN:** anyway can’t believe chan’s being so bold on my couch like this

 **hansehansehansehey:** seungwoo: this is a work event  
 **hansehansehansehey:** also seungwoo: flirts with seungsik in a reply-all to a work email

 **captain han:** This isn’t about me.

 **chantherapper:** sbin and i wre cuddlgin  
 **chantherapper:** friends cuddl

 **subinnie:** haha  
 **subinnie:** yeh

**[ KakaoTalk to: byungarichan ]**

**byungarichan:** u absolute buffoon

 **chantherapper:** wut

 **byungarichan:** hes  
 **byungarichan:** LITERALLY in your lap  
 **byungarichan:** ~*~as friends~*~  
 **byungarichan:** unbelievable

**[ KakaoTalk to: captain han, kang puppy (3) ]**

**captain han:** Chan, I’m very disappointed in you.

 **kang puppy:** you can’t complain about me being a bad wingman if you can’t pick up what i’ve put down!  
 **kang puppy:** wow he left us on read?

-

**[ KakaoTalk to: subinnie ]**

**subinnie:** hyunnnng  
 **subinnie:** where’d you go :((((  
 **subinnie:** was i that bad of kisser ㅠㅠㅠㅠ  
 **subinnie:** i just wanted to give you a bday kiss at midnight :(

 **subinnie:** channie hyunggggg  
 **subinnie:** sejun showed me the karaoke video  
 **subinnie:** this isn’t how you treat “the cutest boy on earth”!!!

 **subinnie:** hyung i wanna cuddle as more than friends too :(

 **subinnie:** Hey, hyung! Hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable last night with the  
 **subinnie:** You know  
 **subinnie:** Haha  
 **subinnie:** Anyway, if it wasn’t clear, I like you, too :)  
 **subinnie:** Happy Birthday!

 **chantherapper:** no i wasn’t uncomfortable  
 **chantherapper:** it was a good bday gift haha  
 **chantherapper:** want to grab brunch today?

-

**[ KakaoTalk to: boys making noise (7) ]**

**kang puppy:** Heo Chan.  
 **kang puppy:** slipping seungwoo a $20 bill so you can kiss subin in the break room isn’t within the parameters of Secret Santa  
 **kang puppy:** nor is it really workplace appropriate?

 **chantherapper:** i'm a bad bitch you can't kill me **  
chantherapper:** best $20 i’ve ever spent


End file.
